Azalea
by CelticPhoenixProductions
Summary: Despite her rockin' persona, Roxie still feels anxiety like anyone else. Even with a number of one-night stands in her past, approaching a friend like Rosa for a fling was... nerve-wracking. So she did the one thing she knew she could do well; she wrote a song about it... and maybe, just maybe, that could send the message loud and clear... [Commissioned Piece]


_~Forward~_

 _Hey folks! McNeil here with another commissioned work! I'm out of my element with the Pokemon setting. I may have been a pretty big fan of the games, but fifth generation is a gap in my series knowledge. I had to reach out and do a little research on these characters, so if it seems like I've taken a few liberties know that it was a necessity given what I could scrounge up._

 _Special thanks to Icy57 for commissioning this, I hope it proved a worthy investment!_

O/o\O

Azalea

[Commissioned Piece]

Boots; buckled. Hair; pinned. Shirt; striped.

Roxie splashed water to her eyes and slapped her cheeks before flashing a michevious grin to her counterpart behind the mirror. Tonight promised to be one hell of a show for everyone. She had personally overseen what songs were picked for the set and the debut of their newest single had her giddy. There was always a thrill when it came to throwing your work to the wolves. Sure, the risk of it being torn to shreds was terrifying, but that just made them accepting the piece all the more rewarding when they do. Something could also be said of those one or two sleeper hits that people rallied against in the beginning before falling in love with it.

In fact, a feeling very much like that saddled at the very bottom of Koffing and the Toxics' newest song, which ultimately made Roxie more and more confident of the song's future success, even if it was a more raw and emotional piece than most of their prior works. She'd written it from the heart and she was more than aware of how powerful that kind of defining passion could make even the lamest of topics enthralling. Of course, that fact sat in a bizarre contrast to the nature of the songs; full of bellows about indecision and hesitation; a perfect epitaph for her soul in the wake of confusion and nail biting anxiety.

With her appearance well set and her blue eyes twinkling with an overwhelming energy she grabbed her guitar, thumbing over each string to make doubly sure the stylized instrument was perfectly in tune. There was some concern she had regarding the song, though. Both Nicky and Billy Jo had managed to read through the lyrics the minute they digested the words, and considering how much of this song was Roxie laying her emotions on the proverbial table it was a terrifying prospect to have anyone read the truth out of it. She was hopeful, though, that her bandmates' understanding was more based on their friendship and less on the lyrics themselves. Then again, the one person she didn't want understanding the lyrics would probably the most well poised to comprehend the numbing self-reflection that gave them life. It also didn't help that she herself was unsure if she was scared or hopeful that the lines would pierce this special someone's thoughts.

Roxie tapped her foot repeatedly against the cool concrete backstage, with her guitar tuned and freshly deprived of distractions for the thoughts whirling around in her head. Hell, the thoughts she _did_ have still managed to crack through, even with those distractions; the last few gym matches she'd run had ended pretty quickly, far more quickly than she had planned on them ending. Sure, she was the second gym in the Unova circuit and her team was selected to be easier on new trainers, but that didn't mean she was a pushover! Writing this new song had been one of her many efforts to clear her damned head and make her competitive again against the onslaught of rookies passing through; she couldn't keep up her rocker image if she became known for pulling punches!

"Yo! Roxie! Five till curtain!"

She slapped her face again between both hands, making sure both cheeks bounced. She leaned out her changing room door and looked for Nicky, finding him giving the preshow treatment to the drum set.

"Gotch'ya, be right out!"

She slid back inside and pulled the guitar from its cradle, giving it one last once-over before deciding it was good to go and heading towards the stage. Just as she exited the room a very confident hand clasped her shoulder.

"Ready for the debut tonight, Rox?" Billy Jo asked, her long, curling ponytail snapping behind her like a whip.

Roxie threw a confident thumbs up, showing every single pearly white her lips would allow, "Revved and ready to go, Jo! They're gonna love it, I know they will!"

The other girl laughed, "Well I'm glad you're not letting your nerves show."

"Nerves? What nerves?" she lied, doing her best to look perplexed. Her bandmate, however, didn't seem to be buying it.

Billy Jo laughed again, louder, "That's the spirit! Wanna peak on the crowd before the set?"

Biting her cheek, Roxie nodded, the thousand buzzing beedrill gnawing at her stomach. There was a risk if she were to look at the crowd. Normally the view would only serve to still her jitters and further ignite her passions beyond a measurable level... But when someone in particular was in the crowd...

There were perks that came with being the proprietor of your own underground rock club (especially when you moonlighted as an official Pokemon League Gym Leader and you could foot the upkeep costs to a bunch of bureaucrats on Victory Road), and one of those was being able to install a one way mirror that let you preview the crowd without garnering any attention. As Roxie approached the solid glass sheet, she felt her blood start pumping for all the fit reasons. A packed crowd, all standing and milling about, chittering in heated anticipation for her to take the stage. She couldn't wipe the smug grin from from her lips if she'd tried.

And then Billy Jo nudged her shoulder and pointed to the row of fans standing at the lip of the stage. Almost like a magnet her eyes flew to a familiar set of chocolate hair buns that stuck out in the line up and her excitement mutated from one purely born from the depths of her arts to one powered by something more primal and raw. In an instant the heat coating her skin ignited tenfold in her core.

Rosa. The Pokemon Champion of Unova and runner up in Johto from what Roxie had recently heard.

When she'd first met the bun-headed girl she hadn't thought much of her other than that the girl would be killer in skinny jeans a year or two down the line. Of course she had wiped the floor with Roxie, sweeping Nicky, Jo and the veteran leader in one solid go without so much as a breather and barely a word. The girl was the quiet type, letting her decisions do the heavy lifiting in conversations and Roxie still suspected that she'd had some kind of role in her Pop deciding to resume his regular duties instead of focusing solely on his acting career. Wherever she went Rosa left a presence in her wake, one that could be described as 'addicting' Roxie supposed. It had been why she'd decided to strike up a conversation with the girl during her Champion celebration, and why, to this day, the two were actually pretty good friends.

Of course, that wasn't necessarily true. Roxie had a tendency to pick up groupies from time to time; men, women, it didn't matter so long as they scratched an itch that blossomed below her belt. However, recently she'd begun noticing that her predictions for Rosa had turned out to be true; the girl had filled out every curve that Roxie had wished she could and rocked a sweet, beautiful smile to match. And with how often Rosa attended her concerts having noticed how drop-dead gorgeous her friend had become was only natural.

Even tonight the younger girl's outline in the shadows was striking. A black shirt with the logo of Koffing and the Toxics' Smokescreen tour a year and a half back that was obviously nearing 'a size too small' with how much midrif was exposed; it was practically a bra at this point. Speaking of, she couldn't tell of Rosa was even wearing a bra. Roxie squinted.

Nope, no she wasn't. Roxie's grin caught fire at the realization. She should have noticed earlier. Damn skinny jeans were distracting.

Jo gave her a sideways grin, "Get yer eyefull?"

Dumbly, with her eyes still affixed to Rosa, Roxie nodded, "Yeah..."

With a slap to the horny girl's head she was awakened from her stupor, "Then c'mon, we got a set to nail!"

"Yeah," Roxie blinked, muttering to herself, "I can do that and then some..."

Virbank's Gym was a unique venue, a key selling point of the town considering it was nigh unheard of for Pokémon battles to break out during most rock concerts (fist fights were another story, though Roxie would argue that her band didn't rock quite _that_ hard). But, given the atmosphere and setting, seeing the casual battle break out was nowhere near a rare occurrence and was often encouraged to fill the downtime between sets. It was actually one of these battles that had first alerted her that Rosa had decided to attend her concert. The Unova champion seemed to like flexing her muscles, given how quickly her serperior had torn through the other trainer's onyx.

Seeing the girl now, more relaxed and unchained to battle, eagerly standing at the foot of the stage as the curtain rose, brought those pleasant memories to the forefront, especially the wonderful chat following that concert that had really engaged their friendship in the first place.

"Hello Virbank City!" Roxie yelled as the lights blasted over her triage. The crowd erupted into uproarious cheers, though she noticed that Rosa chose to stay quiet and simply flash an appreciative smile. "Now that's a sound I love to hear! It's our first concert back her after our last tour, so I really missed all of your beautiful voices! We've got an incredible show for you tonight, a lot of golden oldies, a few classics here or there, and a brand new jam so hot that we haven't even sat down to record it yet!" That made the crowd cry even louder and even Rosa cocked her head to the side in curiosity, brows elevating into her bangs.

"But before we get into any of that, let's open with something a little more simple! I'm feelin' a little ill," she sighed, dramatically swooning. "Guess I caught something while I was out on tour..." she hacked, grabbing at her throat. "It feels a whole lot like... A Whooping Cough!"

With a nod to Billy Jo, the two slammed down on their guitars and launched into the opening chords of one of their signature songs. What followed was a blur of screaming strings and pounding drums, a number of songs like Flourescent, Smokescreen, A Night Without Music all passed in what felt like seconds. And it was at this moment, with the crowd at its most riled, that she decided to spring her newest song.

She had prepared a small speech, something to explain why she wrote it in the first place, but a single glance to those oceanic orbs in the crowd told her that the music very well might tell a better story.

So with only a nod to herself as any signal to Nicky or Billy Jo, Roxie slammed down on the strings.

"My heart's beating every mile every minute!" She slammed the strings again, "Feels like a fever dream, won't stop until I'm sinnin'!" Another strike, "Enraptured in your taste I'm pulled in more and more," another hit signaled the close of the first stanza, "Your toxifying honey left my body sore!"

She repeated the beats, striking down between lines, "I'm not healthy, please don't go misunderstandin'; I'm starved for love and your smell is so enchanting! You're poison traps my heart and tightens ever faster, the only cure is your endless heartfelt laughter."

Roxie hitched in a quiet breath as Billy Jo and Nicky finally jumped in with the back beat and base, "The day we met you slammed me to the ground, said 'Hey there babe I'm the new queen in town!' I've been star struck with you every minute since, blinded by an unstopping emboldened confidence!"

Another stanza and the sound repeated, her voice reverberating in the doubled mic, "And now I'm torn straight from my head to my toe, our dynamic follows wherever winds blow! Should I take a dive with this sudden gale, or retreat to suffering in my own lonely hell!"

The staccato rhythm gave way to a more stretched and balladic part of the song, "You never asked me to care! You became a friend so pure! Should I corrupt our bond now? Or will you, (or will you), or will you, burn me at my core?!"

The music continued just a moment more before the three of them cut out entirely, leaving a pause so long only a single breath passed by, during which Roxie swallowed and stared right at Rosa, trying to convey every ounce of meaning to the champion. And reflected in those eyes she saw something she desired oh so deeply; recognition... And reciprocation.

Then the music kicked back in, the refrain nailing every ounce of emotion that went behind Roxy's words.

"Poi-son-ous lust! Like Azaleas and heartbeats! I am begging! Please, tell me what to do, now should I go to sleep with you?!"

In that minute Roxie knew that she was going to bed that girl tonight or die trying.

O/o\O

"This seat taken?"

Rosa looked up from her drink, stirring the little umbrella with an idle pinky. Roxie grinned down on her, white hairs still matted over her neck and feathering across her cheeks, her skin glistening with sweat. The very palpable blush overtook Rosa's face, leading Roxie's grin to widen.

"Do you even need to ask that? Isn't this your club?" Rosa replied, taking a sip of the fruity beverage in front of her.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking something like that?" Roxie shot back.

Rosa snickered and took another sip, "Hey, I was legal in Johto."

The rocker put her hands on her hips before deftly swiping the drink away and downing it herself. She wiped a stripped sleeve across her lips, smacking them as the burn slid smoothly down her gullet, "I don't think that'll fly with the cops..." Rosa frowned, but the expression was washed out with confusion when Roxie flagged down the bartender. The gym leader smirked and whispered to the girl's ear, "Good thing I know Officer Jenny personally."

The bartender produced two replicas of Rosa's drink, the orange and blue swirls drifting lazily against the glass.

"Why, Miss Roxie, it's almost like you want to get me drunk," Rosa bit her lip, flittering her lashes.

The older woman dances her fingers along the edge of her glass, "Well, if you're old enough to drink, I was curious about what else you might be old enough for... I thought liquoring you up might make you more willing to show me..."

Rosa laughed into her drink before punching Roxie in the shoulder, "You're freaking shameless, you know that?"

Roxie laughed back, rubbing her shoulder from the surprisingly rough jab, "I prefer 'brutally honest' but if you say so." The rocker shrugged and the Champion shook her head.

A quiet lulled between them as they drank. And then, meekly, came an addendum, "You don't need to get me drunk..." Roxie turned, surprise writing itself on her face. Rosa eyes were glued to the bar, her face alight and shining, "You... Just had to ask... I thought the song was a nice touch though..."

Roxie blinked, eyes glazing over as she looked across the rows of liquor behind the bar. Without blinking she downed the drink and slammed it to the table, reaching over to grab Rosa's hand. The surprised brunette cocked her head at the exhausted rocker only for the platinum girl to respond by slamming their lips together. The champion melted into the kiss, and just as she began to moan, Roxie pulled back, spittle still dangling from her lips. With a mile-long stare, those same lips moved, "...Yeah, the drinks were more for my nerves."

Rosa only barely managed to slam back her own drink before Roxie pulled her towards the stairs.

O/o\O

Roxie felt her back bruise as they slammed through the door; they hadn't made it farther than the top of the stairs before they were lip-locked, desperately battling against each others' tongues in a sloppy fight for dominance. In the distance between her room and the stairwell Roxie had leapt into Rosa's astonishingly strong arms, hoisted just below her rear with her legs wrapped around the younger Champion's waist so that heat beneath her spats was ground deep into the taller girl's abs.

Rosa pushed onward into Roxie's room, towards the woman's disheveled bed, all the while biting and nipping down from the rocker's jaw and across her collarbone. The musician threw her head back and let out a guttural moan as Rosa bruised her skin, small rounded marks sending a delightful chill down the older girl's spine. Roxie smiled into another kiss as Rosa's nails bit into her thighs, dominant and demanding of the supple flesh.

Roxie laughed as she nibbled at Rosa's chin in turn, "Didn't take you for the controlling type..."

"I have as much control as I want," Rosa hissed playfully. She dropped Roxie to the bed, using the girl's small frame to remove her loose stripped shirt with one pull, leaving the small framed girl in only her spats and bra. She crawled over the white platinum singer, pinning her to the bed while grazing her teeth over the rocker's ear, "It's because I have all my badges."

Roxie couldn't suppress the deep, heartfelt laughter that escaped her. She wrung her arms over Rosa's shoulders and gave the girl a slower kiss, pulling back only to ask, "When did you get so good at telling jokes? You were always so quiet."

The Champ smiled and shrugged, "I'm good at listening. Helps get me material."

"Well then," Roxie leaned closer, smile splitting her face, "Listen closely..."

She breathed into Rosa's ear, finally eliciting the same shiver that the younger woman had been pulling from her all night, "You're going to lose those pants and I'm not coming back up until I know every inch of what's under them..." She finished the statement by licking Rosa's jawline, feeling the fire that ignited under the girl's skin.

And like that the girl's clothes were forgotten entirely, though Roxie took a second to relish being right about Rosa's bra.

Rosa bounced as her head narrowly missed the bed's headboard, Roxie eagerly dropping between the Champion's legs with a ravenous hunger. Rosa's groin was well tended and smooth, with the exception being the carefully trimmed tuft of brown hair below her naval. Below that lay Roxie's target; a small bobble of a button wrapped warmly in a set of folds that perfectly reflected Rosa's namesake. To Roxie's delight the slit was already dripping with moisture and an intoxicating aroma wafted across her nose.

She looked up at the brunette, two sets of cerulean eyes locking as Roxie smiled and leaned in to give the nubble a kiss. The reaction in turn was light; Rosa's eyes losing a second of focus before blinking, her hips tensing only for a moment and her body twisting ever so slightly, causing her well endowed chest to bob from side to side.

"Hmm?" Roxie purred, her lips hovering just above the receptive flesh, "You're sensitive...? But you were talking so tough just a minute ago... Have you been a virgin this whole time?"

Rosa blushed even brighter and averted her face, mumbling, "I'm... I'm not... You're just good at getting me exited..." She shrunk even more, clutching her chest, "You're also really cute..."

Roxie flushed and looked away as well, "Oh... Well... Uh..."

Gentle fingers grabbed her face and brought Roxie to face the deep blues that were quick to enrapture her. Rosa smiled, still with red dusting her cheeks, "Roxie..."

"Yeah...?"

"Fuck me."

With little fanfare and a soft guiding hand Roxie's face was carefully pushed into Rosa's muff, that sickening scent completely overwhelming all of her other senses. And, obediently, she did as she was told. Both lips parted, her tongue finally escaping its prison to feast on the sticky sweet nectars of her favorite rose. The adept muscle wormed over each fold, each flap and crevice, and every few repetitions she jumped to give that small little joy buzzer its due. At first Rosa's reactions had been somewhat subdued, but with each moan and each twitch her composure deteriorated just a little bit more. By the five minute mark Roxie was sure that her headboard had been cracked under Rosa's grip and that the music still playing at the rock club downstairs was being drowned out by the Champion's cries for more.

Eventually these motions reached a fever pitch coalescing with Rosa's back leaving the sheets and her fingers raking through Roxie's hair, snapping its clip loose and causing a shower of fine white bangs to drip across her stomach.

Their breaths bounced around the room as Roxie slowly crawled up to meet Rosa's cooling face, delivering a lazy, messy kiss to the taller girl. With eyes still glassy Rosa returned the sensual embrace, her own nectar mixing in with the taste of Roxie's tongue.

"Wh-h-h-hwow..." Rosa stuttered, her lips never quite separating from Roxie's.

Roxie didn't respond with words, keeping Rosa occupied with her tongue while she recovered. They lay like that for a minute as the Champion regained her senses.

"Mmmm," Rosa moaned, finally pushing back into Roxie's kiss with more vigor, "...your turn..."

The rocker didn't get a moment to respond, Rosa sliding below her and bititng down on the older girl's collar bone and suckling on the skin, savoring the saltly taste of the sweaty membrane. Roxie flinched more in pleasure than in pain, savoring the electric thrill in her back while Rosa deftly removed her bra, the parcel tumbling to the bed.

Arousal turned to embarrassment when two gruff hands latched on to her a-cup breasts, causing Roxie to frown.

"Wh-what are you doing with those...?" she bent her elbows in a vain attempt to cordon off the mounds from the girl, "You have...better ones, mine are tiny..."

Rosa delivered a kiss between the two pert boobs, "Small is better." She edged over and squeezed down on a nipple with her teeth, "You can fit it all in a hand and they're more sensitive."

Roxie yelped at the grinding on her breast, her hips bucking as her as reflexively stuck itself further into the air. Rosa smiled into the Gym Leader's chest, nipping and suckling her way down the girl's body, leaving mark after mark.

The rock star flinched with each bite, until Rosa reached somewhere _very_ specific and Roxie couldn't help but scream out the Champion's name, gripping the headboard desperately as her hips slammed down on the other girl's face.

As a gorgeous haze overtook her senses she was sure of only one thing; If Rosa hadn't broken the headboard, Roxie certainly did.

O/o\O

Roxie awoke as the first strands of light filtered through her skewed curtains, spending the idle minutes waiting for Rosa to awaken by drawing her finger along the younger girl's stomach. She was sore, and she meant sore, but her entire being felt completely rejuvenated despite it. She hadn't felt this good in ages and it felt like an itch she'd never even known about had been scratched, far beyond that desire she'd had towards Rosa to begin with.

Something felt... special... with the brunette in the bed besides her.

So much so that the idea of this being just a one-night stand was beginning to weigh heavy against her stomach (and considering the number of bruises she had collected around their last night the feeling was doubly uncomfortable). Her finger trailed up the nadir between Rosa's ample bosom, finally causing the younger woman to stir.

The Champion gazed around, hazy and adorable with her disheveled hair and her bleary blue eyes. Those ocean pearls locked on Roxie and she smiled, lazy and satisfied, arms reflexively stretching to encircle the smaller woman, "G'morning..."

"Morning..." Roxie grinned back, wiggling deeper into the hold. She pressed her face into Rosa's breasts, using them as a rather comfortable pillow. She languidly kissed the brunette's collarbone, brushing over some of the retaliatory hickeys she'd left behind. "Last night was really rockin'..."

"I'm glad..." Rosa sighed back, looking down at her nighttime companion, "I was worried I overdid it..."

Their eyes tandmely drifted to the sores numbering mostly Roxie's figure, only for the rock star to laugh, "Let me tell you little miss, I'm one hundred percent okay with where you took it, even if you got a little bite-happy..."

"Look, my Garchomp really seems to enjoy biting, I was just feeling inspired..." Rosa shrunk.

"Oh, you caught a Garchomp?"

"Yeah, during my layover in Hoenn," the brunette affirmed, "It's quite a tale."

Roxie buried into Rosa's body, mumbling an acknowledgement, "You'll have to tell me sometime..."

Quite settled, Rosa gently running her fingers through the rocker's poofy white locks.

"Hey Rosa..." Roxie mumbled, fingers tightening around her sheets.

"Hmm?" the trainer murmured back.

Roxie sucked in a breath, "I'm... What if I wanted to make... uh... 'this'... a thing?"

"A 'thing' how?" Rosa asked, sitting up ever so slightly.

"Like... Doing this more than once. And maybe, I don't know... dates? And that cutesy crap like holding hands..." the rock star buried herself in the other girl's wonderful boobs, hoping to suffocate her embarrassment between the two heavenly marshmallows.

"A relationship? I mean, from the song... I thought you just wanted a one night stand..." Rosa asked, her voice devoid of confidence.

"There's a lot I didn't realize going into this... But waking up with you..." Roxie tapped at Rosa's belly, earning her a giggle, "it's more than nice. I feel... complete."

The fingers in her hair stopped moving, forcing Roxie to look up at the other woman.

"And you're scared I'll say 'no'?"

Roxie nodded, only to be met with a laugh and a kiss, both of which surprised her. When they pulled apart she was met with an adoring stare, an entrapping stare.

"All you had to do was ask."

O/o\O

BONUS – Full Song Lyrics for 'Azalea'

 **Verse1**

My heart's beating every mile every minute!

Feel like a fever dream, won't stop until I'm sinnin'!

Enraptured in your taste I'm pulled in more and more,

Your toxifying honey left my body sore.

I'm not healthy, please don't go misunderstandin'

I'm starvied for love and your smell is so enchanting.

You're poison traps my heart and tightens ever faster

The only cure is your endless heartfelt laughter.

The day we met you slammed me to the ground!

Said 'Hey there babe I'm the new queen in town!'

I've been star struck with you every minute since,

Blinded by a unstopping enboldened confidence!

And now I'm torn straight from my head to my toe

Our dynamic follows wherever winds blow!

Should I take a dive with this sudden gale,

Or retreat to suffering in my own lonely hell!

 **Pre-Chorus 2**

You never asked me to care!

You became a friend so pure!

Should I corrupt our bond now?

Or will you, (or will you), or will you,

Burn me at my core?!

 **Refrain**

Poi-son-ous lust!

Like Azaleas and heartbeats!

I am begging!

Please, tell me what to do

Now should I go to sleep with you?!

 **Verse 2**

You broke the world apart and left me in your shadow

But you offer your hand to those you don't know!

You caught me with your kindness the moment that you best me!

I thought you lied in order just to test me!

Maybe this sort of friend is all I ever wanted,

Someone that I could bed and finally feel undaunted,

Yet here I stand hesitant and skittish,

Every drop of confidence squeezed until its vanished!

 **Pre-Chorus 2**

Where did I go, I used to be bold,

but I want to sin with you, sins so untold!

But a single thought of asking you it so bluntly

Has dried my mouth of the words I direly need!

 **Refrain**

Poi-son-ous lust!

Like Azaleas and heartbeats!

I am begging!

Please, tell me what to do

Now should I go to sleep with you?!

 **Bridge**

I can feel you in my blood, a sickness borne so deep!

My heart is rotting sweetly as you worm a place and begin to creep

Into my soul and my mind

If I could change I would,

Spare you, a friend so good,

But my luscious endeavours, drive me to enrapture

Your body and your eyes the same way that you've done to mine!

 **Conclusion Refrain**

Poi-son-ous lust!

Like Azaleas and heartbeats!

I am begging!

Please, wrap me I'm your vines

And let me know that I have died!

O/o\O

 _~Afterwards~_

 _If anyone is curious, the full version of Azaleas is set to 'Red Like Roses Part 2' from the RWBY Volume 1 OST. When I went into this, I did NOT expect to write a whole song, but Roxie's character just screamed for it so I hashed it out over a long weekend. I'm ultimately pretty happy with how this turned out, got to do some more_ _impassioned lesbian lovemaking which is a nice change of pace from my other few commissions._

 _Speaking of, my commissions, as always, are still open, so if anyone is interested in commissioning more work from me I'd be happy to help. My services and fees are listed on my profile page._

 _Likewise, if anyone would wish to support my writing efforts, my P-a-t-r-e-o-n can be found by looking for Celtic Phoenix Productions or by looking for Raymond McNeil. It helps keep content like this coming and any original work I produce will be released for those who donate to the cause!_

 _Not much else to cover methinks. Please, let me know what you thought of this piece and leave a review! I NEED to hear feedback so I can better my product and make sure my commissions are being delivered with the highest quality I can provide!_

 _Until next time, though, I'll catch you all on the flipside!_


End file.
